Little Death
by Mah -q
Summary: Eu tive uma pequena morte naquele dia. Eu acho que... Foi até nobre o que eu fiz. E agora penso com mais clareza; que fiz aquilo para a minha vila, para uma pessoa importante da Vila da Folha não morrer.


› Esta é a minha primeira song-fic, POR FAVOR, NÃO ME ESTUPREM ;-; (?)

› O nome da musica é Little Death, do Plus 44.

› E sim, é meio que Hinata e Kiba, fiquei desapontada com o Naruto, ele podia morrer –n

› E têm algumas coisas um _pouco_ diferentes.

› Boa leitura e espero que gostem. E espero Reviews. *-*

-

-

Eu tive uma _pequena morte _naquele dia. Eu acho que... Foi até nobre o que eu fiz. E agora penso com mais clareza; que fiz aquilo para a minha vila, para uma pessoa _importante _da Vila da Folha não morrer.

Claro que iríamos precisar dele. Ora, ele se tornou um ninja forte, o mais forte que eu já vi. Igual o seu falecido sensei. Mais não... Ele deveria ser _bem _mais forte talvez. Alias Jiraya não iria ensinar coisas para ele na metade certo?

_**' **__Please sleep, my darling, sleep._

_Your cry for inspiration, never reaches ears on distant stars._

_And every night our lonely planet slides across the universe._

_And I won't pretend I understand._

_Por favor,__ durma minha querida, durma._

_Seu choro por inspiração, nunca alcançou ouvidos nas estrelas distantes._

_E toda noite, nosso planeta solitário desliza através do universo. _

_E__ eu não pretendo entender. __**'**_

Eu queria ficar solitária, bem, mais solitária ainda. As pessoas me olhavam diferente quando passava na rua. Claro que, toda a Vila da Folha deveria estar sabendo do _eu te amo_ que falei. Ri mentalmente com essa, de repente Kiba também ficou mais atencioso comigo... Eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar. Nem sei se devo.

Falando em Kiba, lá estava treinando para superar _ele_. Eu acredito que Kiba consiga ficar mais forte. Só não sei se ele o consegue superar.

- Boa noite Kiba-kun – disse unindo meus dois dedos indicadores.

- Ah – ele me olhou surpreso – boa noite Hina-chan – ele sorriu.

Sempre que ele me chamava assim sentia corar ate o ultimo fio de meu cabelo.

- T-t-treinando há essa hora? – o olhei sem camisa. Pequenas gotas de suor desciam pelo peito dele. Coraria ainda mais se fosse possível.

Ele não me disse nada, e olhei para ele com cara de indagação. Foi quando vi seu sorrisinho meio malicioso. O sorrisinho que varias ninjas gostaria de receber dele. O sorriso mais provocante que já vi na vida.

- Tenho que ficar forte... Muito forte, para que nada possa acontecer com alguém que eu me preocupo e amo tanto – ele disse me olhando. Realmente eu acho que deveria ir embora, mais, meus pés não queriam se mover. Muito pelo ao contrario eu andava mais perto a ele. Coloquei a mão em cima do corte no peito dele. – descuido meu – ele riu estrondoso, como sempre faz.

- T-t-tem que tomar mais cuidado Kiba-kun – disse fechando os olhos e me concentrando no pequeno machucado dele. A luz verde saia da minha mão, fechando lentamente a ferida.

- Obrigada... – ele sussurrou e colocou a mão dele em cima da minha.

_**' **__Please sleep, my darling, sleep._

_Your death by information won't disturb the peace on distant stars._

_And even when you lock the doors and slide behind the unlit shades,_

_None of us are strangers anymore._

_Por favor,__ durma minha querida, durma._

_Sua morte por informação não disturba a paz nas estrelas distantes._

_E mesmo quando você fecha a porta e desliza atrás, escurecendo sombras, _

_Nenhum__ de nós verá estranhos mais. __**'**_

Eu me senti estranha quando ele fez esse gesto. Era um gesto de carinho entre amigos não? Na verdade, eu nunca me dei conta dos carinhos que Kiba tinha comigo. Eu praticamente era uma Sakura obcecada pelo Sasuke, só que ao contrario, era obcecada pelo Naruto, e ninguém – até algum tempo atrás – sabia disso. Recolhi minha mão e sorri sem graça para ele.

- Acho que vou indo – eu sorri amarelo – te vejo amanha Kiba-kun?

- Eu te levo Hina – ele sorriu. Foi ate a arvore por sua camisa e veio até mim de novo.

- Onde esta Akamaru? – olhei em volta procurando.

- Eu precisava aprender a soltar kunais melhor sem ele. Kurenai-sensei disse que talvez em batalha quando formos separados tenho que pensar em tudo.

- Ah sim.

- Pois bem, gostaria de um sorvete no caminho? – ele disse rindo.

E do nada, o som da risada dele me agradou muito.

- N-n-ão preci… - ele não me deixou terminar.

- Por favor – ele fez biquinho e olhos pidões, eu ri abaixando a cabeça na afirmativa – legal – ele riu e segurou mais forte minha mão. Até então não tinha percebido.

- Esta te incomodando? – ele suspendeu as mãos no ar.

- Não, não – continuei olhando para baixo corada.

Andamos em silencio lado a lado. Kiba quando queria sabia respeitar o meu silencio, e quando queria também gostava de romper ele me animando. Chegamos à sorveteria e ele disse quais os sabores que eu queria, e depois pediu para eu me sentar em uma das mesas de fora da sorveteria. Quando sentei e olhei para frente meu mundo parou…

Lá estava ele tão alegre e… _lindo_. E estava do lado _dela_. Não sei se me virão ou fingirão que não, eu não me importava. Estava com o Kiba agora, e eu não podia chorar e estragar a noite dele. Não podia, não podia, _não podia_. Repetia varias vezes na minha mente.

- Hina você esta bem? – ele colocou a taça do meu sorvete a minha frente e depois se sentou com a sua.

- Ah – olhei para ele, fazendo força para não chorar – estou – sorri amarelo.

- Não parece – ele olhou na direção que tinha olhado antes – Hinata…

- Não serio, estou bem. Só um pouco cansada – pisquei demoradamente para nada _sair_ – desculpe Kiba-kun – minha voz começou a ficar uns tons mais acima do que o normal – nos vemos amanha – sai dali antes que eu me derramasse em lagrimas.

Estraguei a noite do meu melhor amigo. E tudo por quê? Por que não sou forte o suficiente para admitir que falhei, que sempre falhei, e sempre falharei. Talvez, mesmo meu primo Neji-kun falando que não acredita mais em destino… estou começando a acreditar que existe um em que tudo esta escrito. Que os _fracos sempre serão fracos._

Cheguei a minha casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Não agüentaria olhar para ninguém, nem explicar o porquê do meu rosto estar vermelho junto com meus olhos. Hoje eu só quero ficar só. Só quero ficar no meu mundo, onde ninguém possa me machucar de alguma maneira.

_**'**__ So fall asleep with the windows open._

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done_

_You'll close your eyes and see me._

_A little death makes life more meaningful._

_I stand no chance at all._

_Pegar__ no sono com as janelas abertas._

_Venha comigo com o pior que você tem dito e feito_

_Você vai fechar seus olhos e me ver._

_Uma pequena morte faz a vida mais cheia de sentido._

_Eu continuo sem nenhuma chance. __**'**_

Ouvia pedras tocarem nas minhas janelas abertas. Ouvia meu nome sendo sussurrado por uma voz que eu conhecia. Levantei da cama e esfreguei meus olhos, nem tinha trocado de roupa, fui à pequena varanda olhar quem era. E vi Inuzuka Kiba parado a minha frente.

- Desculpe te acordar assim... – ele começou – mais fiquei preocupado – ele me olhou de um jeito culpado, por ter me acordado.

Eu fiquei estática no mesmo lugar. Raciocinei melhor. Na minha frente estava meu companheiro de time e amigo Inuzuka Kiba, e ele me pedia desculpas por ter me acordado porque estava preocupado? NÃÃÃO, só podia ser uma ilusão.

- Hina, por favor – agora sim, ele se aproximava mais a cada palavra dita – você tem que _esquecer..._ Já faz um tempo que aconteceu você tem que tocar a sua vida.

- Kiba... – murmurei. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

- Hinata você é linda. _Ele_ não é o único cara no mundo.

Eu fiquei sem ar por um instante. Eu e Kiba estávamos cara a cara. E ele me olhando de um jeito _'existe eu se quiser... '_. Bem talvez eu pudesse ter entendido errado não? Eu _devia _ter entendido errado. Mais ele me olhava com aquela expressão de que sabia do eu estava pensando, ele olhava como _'não, você não entendeu errado'. _

- Kiba... – murmurei de novo. Sem o que dizer. E a única coisa que senti foram os lábios dele cobrindo os meus. Na verdade era só um tocar de lábios. Que depois se transformou em um beijo suave e calmo. E depois quando consegui pegar o ritimo, se transformou em um beijo cheio de volúpia e luxuria, onde nossas línguas se entrelaçavam. E depois o beijo cessou e se transformou apenas em um roçar de lábios – Kiba... – murmurei de novo meio desnorteada. Fora meu primeiro beijo.

- Desculpe... – ele murmurou. A testa colada na minha – me desculpe _mesmo_ – eu sentia os olhos dele no meu rosto, mais não tinha coragem de encará-los.

- N-n-não há o que desculpar – eu murmurei baixinho, corando a cada palavra que se formava na minha cabeça para ser dita – eu... Gostei. Foi... _Bom_. – eu abri os olhos e encontrei os castanhos vibrantes me olhando. Um olhar que estava feliz.

_**'**__ Please sleep, my darling, sleep._

_Your car crash in slow motion won't upset the pace on distant stars._

_And one by one our years of our lives stumble as the moments pass._

_So please hold on. Please hold on._

_Por favor durma,__ minha querida, durma._

_Seu carro bate em câmera lenta não disturba a paz em estrelas distantes._

_E um por um, os anos de nossas vidas se desperdiçam enquanto os momentos passam._

_Mas por favor, agüente, por favor, agüente. __**'**_

Kiba ficou mais um pouco e foi embora de madrugada. Eu me encostei à janela aberta olhando ele pular ate a rua. E olhar pra mim e dar uma piscadinha depois. E logo ele começou a andar, atordoadamente de vagar. Eu soltei um grunhido forte e ele me olhou e entendeu o que quis dizer. Ele sorriu e vi um remexer em sua boca, algo como '_boa noite'. _Sussurrei o mesmo e o vi desaparecer na escuridão.

Olhei o céu... Estava deslumbrante. Era um negro bem escuro, com pontos cegamente brilhantes. E um ponto se destacava dos demais, era enorme e tinha a cor amarelada. A lua estava linda, romântica. Uma noite ótima para beijar, ri baixinho sem entender direito. Bem, provavelmente já era hora de dormir.

Deixei as janelas abertas sentindo a brisa acariciar a minha face. Deitei-me na cama, e olhava a lua, sorri. Ela velaria meu sono. Virei-me de barriga para cima e fechei os olhos. Talvez... _Talvez_ eu deva mesmo esquecê-lo. E eu tenho certeza, que sonharia com Kiba hoje.

_**'**__ So fall asleep with the windows open._

_Come to me with the worst you've said and done._

_You'll close your eyes and see me._

_A little death makes life more meaningful._

_I stand no chance at all._

_Pegar no sono com as janelas abertas,_

_Venha comigo com o pior que você tem dito e feito._

_Você vai fechar seus olhos e me ver,_

_Uma pequena morte faz a vida mais cheia de sentido,_

_Eu continuo sem nenhuma chance. __**'**_


End file.
